


together

by snjeguljica33



Series: together [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: I'm still not good at english...





	1. Chapter 1

It's hot spring evening. School just doesn't interest anyone, there is still a few days until the end of the school year. Team gathered on the river, the murmur can be heard all the way to town. Jude and Zero sat on the bank of a little away from the rest of other and something lively debate. "I can go to fishing today, I have to help my mother," Jude frowns "This is the fifth time this week, I can not be at home with five women, I will go mad" Zero looking ahead, only to Jude don't see his disappointment . "I know, come with me, when I'm done, we will do something for dinner, my mother is on the job" Jude submit. Zero immediately brightened and stood up, and they both go without looking back at the crowd that stays behind.

Zero has four sisters, sometimes he need a little peace. Jude lives alone with her mother, father abandoned them long ago. The day when their mothers led them for the first time in school, they both knew that they would be friends forever. In the upper grades both began play basketball, and it was ever a competition who is better, faster, who will give you more points. Not that any of envy, only positive competition. Yet above all, to one another they support. This year was the final year of secondary school. Agents visited several matches so far . 

When they come home to Jude home, Zero slumped on the couch and turn on the TV. Jude just looked at him, and started to do what is needed until the mother comes home. She worked two jobs, at least he could give her some help. "Zero, at least you could make something to eat while I finish ..." Jude enters from the kitchen into the room and realized that the Zero asleep. He looks at him for a while. Blond hair falls over one his eye, a hand was put under his head and frowning in his sleep. Jude just smiled and went on for a job. Zero awoke, the room is dim, then sat down and rubbed his eyes for a while thinking where is it, and then hears Jude as mumbling something in another room. Jude repairs vacuum cleaner and quietly cursing. Zero leaned against the door and the chuckles. "Hey masters, need help?" "A sleeping beauty woke up" Jude angry blows the hair from her face. "Let me try" Zero offer, and Jude got up from where he crouched down and shook his hand. "Good luck, I'm going to do something for dinner." Zero went into kitchen with the victorious smile "Look, I did it" Jude looked at him not at all fascinated, "Oh, that I could and I just ..." and they both start to laugh. "Let's sit at the table, you must be hungry," Jude puts plate on the table. They both sit down and eat in silence. "Tomorrow is our last game." Jude says something thoughtful. Zero only nodded at this. After the game is party. And the girls will want to lead them to a party. All this is already boring and seen. Zero already imagining that ultimately go into the city and making it there all expected. Jude was less delighted with the idea. He loved this little town where they grew up, not as Zero yearned for the big city lights. After dinner, Zero thanks, then headed home. Jude remain for some time thinking about what the future holds for both.

The match was great. Zero has several goals less than Jude, but it did not matter. The team of their school won the championship. Party will be surely great. They both go home to change, so pick up girls. Mother knocked on the door Jude rooms. "Hey, there is a letter" Jude's heart leapt into his throat. "Please open" while the mother opens, Jude held her breath and looks at time in her time in the envelope. Then mother brightened. "Duke wants you" Jude was up her in the air and rotated across the room. The mother was happy for him. She knows that will soon be alone, but this is good for Jude. While both speak in the same voice, Jude barely hear it ringing cell phone. Zero. Jude did not come to say a hello, when Zero begins to speak "Duke .... I was accepted.... '' Hey, breathe, breathe ..." Jude laughed "Me too". Zero after a few minutes reaches the brain as Jude said, "Do not move anywhere, I'm coming" and hung up.  
After a few minutes, Zero arrives carries a bottle of champagne. Zero is full dressed for a party. "What you don't go to the party?" Zero looking at him. Jude still wears jersey. " I go immediately." He ran to the room  
Jude's mother congratulates both once more, and went to work in the hospital.   
Party already was crazy when they comming. Everyone celebrated the end of school and the team winning. Atmosphere is already heated, somewhere around midnight Jude saw Zero how whisper something in ear one of the girls. Zero was a little drunk, and the Jude know how he unable to tolerate alcohol. He just laughed and went to talk with the people around him.  
Soon Jude was already tired. He looked once more around the room, but he don't see Zero. Tomorrow I'm going to call him, he thought, then headed home. Just when it finally took first dream, hear knock on the window. Jude stand up and see Zero to barely holding on to his feet. "Where did you go?" Zero sputtering. "I'm tired, I did not like any more at the party, why do not you go home?" Jude looked at him quizzically. "Come on " Zero trying to pull him out, "we go to the river." Jude reluctantly agrees and wear T-shirt and jeans.

Some time they sitting on the shore. The night was pleasant and quiet. From today begins a completely new life for both of us, Jude think, when Zero put head on his shoulder. Whatever the future holds at least have each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer is slowly coming to an end and departure date is getting closer. Zero is excited about everything: new city, new team, new people, just cann't wait to go. On the other hand Jude was cautious as ever. Most worry that the mother be alone. He's happy because they will both be there, and whatever you bring new life, he guess they will together be easier. This thought somewhat calm him.

On the first day of registration both standing in front of a huge building. This for few years ago will be they new home. Zero shine, turning up to every girl who passes them, while Jude timidly looking at a multitude of young people who enter and exit the building.  
"Come on, let's go find a room, and we'll have lunch," Jude shows him towards the entrance. Zero pulling their suitcases and follows him in the corridors of the building until they find the number wich gave them at the reception. The room is small, but clean, with two beds, two closets, desk and TV. As part of the room is a small bathroom. Jude looked questioningly at Zero, as if to ask him to chose bed, but Zero just throws things on the nearest bed. "Let go Jude, so many things we need to see, meet new people ..." while speaking, he left the room. Jude for some time looking out the window at the people who hang around the campus, and he followed him.

Their days are filled with lectures and training sessions. College team is not bad, guys are coming from all sides, however, they all tend to blend. Zero is the best tolerated. Delighted with all new experience. Zero was always surrounded by women, but here he just provides an unlimited number of candidates that each day throw at him. Jude is not as interested or for other people, even women. Trying to devote to learning and to the club. For everything else there's time, Jude thought, while he was mostly stay in their room. Zero somehow manages to do both. Most thanks to Jude help.  
Coach is pleased with both of them. Soon it will be the first game, will have the opportunity to prove it on the field. On the day of the first game Zero was nervous, which is not the case. Jude calms him while sitting in the locker room before leaving. "What is it?" Jude asks. Zude looks down  
"Jane says that she is pregnant." "Fuck, you come out with her a few times?" Jude raises voice unconsciously, and then patted him on the shoulder, "Let's play a game now, one problem at time?" Zero at least calms down a bit. Jude always knew what to say. So they run out to the field. The match went well, it was not a big difference, but they won. This evening celebrating with the boys. Jude for the first time in life drank a few too many drinks. He still think about what Zero said before and something clasped his heart. Zero could get from him? Zero his best friend. With whom he shared all these years, both good and bad.  
Jude doesn't tolerate alcohol very well, but somehow manages go out on the air. He sat down on a bench in front of the cafe. Zero was at one point turned around, but when you do not see the Jude, go looking for him. When he found him, he sat down next to him, "Jude, are you drunk?" "For everything there is a first time ..." Jude muttered. "Come on, I'll take you home." Zero help him help him stand up, and slowly walked toward home.

In the room Zero asks him if he wants to take a shower, but Jude immediately collapsed in bed. Room is spinning, and he run to the bathroom throwing up. Zero help him with smile, " drinks are not for everyone." Jude is miserable, but grateful that he is not alone. After the third vomiting, Zero finally put him to bed, and stroked his hair. Jude took his hand and muttered .... I love you ... and finally falls asleep. Zero looking at him while sleeping. What's that supposed to mean? It's just the booze talking? After a while, when they see that Jude still asleep, he falls asleep too.

In the morning, when Jude open your eyes, in his head drum, but immediately remembered what it happen last night. Shit. I did not guess that out loud? And looked across the room where Zero sleeping peacefully. Jude rushed in a shower, get dressed and out of the room, thanks to God that Zero still asleep.   
All day he hopes it will not meet him anywhere on campus, and ignored his calls, until Zero does not send the message "Jude, once you'll have to come back."  
Jude after a day of hiding at the library took a deep breath, headed toward home. When you enter the room, Zero sits at the table and checked the papers for tomorrow's lecture. Jude sat on his bed as a child who was caught stealing. "Jude, this is just one drunkenness" Zero chuckles. "I have good news, Jane is not pregnant, it was a stunt her to keep me or something." And then laughed, "do you think we should have a drink on it?" Jude device disgusting face while he relaxed a little. The rest of the evening they talking about that soon Christmas and the first leaving home. Jude somehow hoped that Zero did not hear what he said, or something like that. Zero does not say anything, but after a little Jude is released knot in the stomach. Finally they both went to sleep and at one time was a silence, then Zero sleepily says "I love you too, Jude." Jude suddenly opened his eyes and all night can not sleep while listening quietly breathing in the bed across the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The holidays were hanging with the family, dinner, gifts. Jude was happy because he sees that the mother used to live alone, for him be easier to go back to college.  
He often thought of the words that were both spoken, but only he knows that his meant something that has long been hidden: Jude is in love with his best friend. He knows that Zero doesn't feel the same and that tear apart him even more. Even more tear it apart as this is the only thing he can say to a friend with whom he until now shares all. Life sometimes play harsh with some of us.  
Jude are even more withdrawn into himself. All Zero attempts to get him out remain without success. Zero is concerned, but do not push him.

After one of the successful match, Jude finally agrees with the other players and the girls go out to the club. One of the girls is particularly bother about him. It seems that Jude listen her, how can from the loud music, but luckily she doesn't notice that he constantly monitors where Zero is. Zero is located on the other side of the bar and speaks to the tall brunette, who was loud smile on every his word. Zero at one point catch Jude view and significant wink. Jude ashamed looked away, trying to devote his date. At one point, Jude realizes that the girl next to him gives unambiguous signals that he wanted something more, and quickly apologized with tomorrow's obligations to the university and sneak out of the bar. On the way to home all desperate to find himself in this checkmate position. Zero will not take long to realize what was happening. Jude is not that good an actor. When he come to rooms take a book to take his mind on something else.  
After a while, Zero returns to dorme. Jude pretends to sleep, because he don't know how to behave anymore. Zero one time just hanging around the room, and finally sat on the bed. "Jude" softly whispered. Jude held her breath. " I know you're not asleep..." a few moments pass in silence, Jude moves a bit "I don't". "Jude, tell me what's wrong?" Zero deep breath. "I want to move to another room," Jude says and surprised even himself with that word. Zero silently got up from the bed and left the room. Jude lay down again and felt suddenly tired as never before.

Zero second day coming for his stuff while Jude at class and moved into the room with team mates. Both still go to the same classes, playing in the same club, meet on campus, speak words only when they have to.  
Jude left alone in their room, and if he thought that previously was difficult, from now it becomes torture.  
He misses his friend, their conversations, Zero's smile. He felt like a traitor. One afternoon while scarcely seeks to concentrate on what you read in tomorrow's exam, heard a knock on door. When he says come in, Zero enters the room apologizing that came after for some things that remained here.  
While Zero searching, Jude got up and went to him. Grab his hands behind his back and only slightly compressed. He not able to say anything. Zero grabbed his hand and pulled it toward him. Jude hugged him around the waist and pressed his lips against his neck. And then like in slow motion Zero slowly turned and kissed him. Slowly, gently, just enough to touch his lips. Jude awkwardly laughed and buried head in his neck. Zero hugged him stronger, and he whispered, "Why didn't tell me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jude wakes up next day happy like never in his life. Zero still asleep next to him. Tousled blond hair, arm draped over his eyes, but with the other hand still hold Juda's hand. He bends his sweaty hair from forehead, and drop a kiss on his lips. Gently, careful not to wake him. Zero smiled in his sleep. This is a picture that he will be forever etched in his memory.

After all the sleepless nights and the suffering he had experienced recently, last night when Zero hugged him, all fell into place. He wanted so much to say, but could not find the right words, but in fact they were not necessary. They just lay on the bed and keep silent. Zero seemed frightened as he was. This was something new for both of them. There opens up a whole new world. Now they just need to close your eyes and jump into the unknown. But it's easier when someone holds his hand.

Jude caresses his cheek, "come on, we soon must go to class." Zero frowned and pulled him closer, "Nooooo, just a little longer." Jude laughed loudly, and Zero pulled the covers over head. When Jude tried to get up Zero squeezed him back into his arms. "Hey, I don't go anywhere without you, but we're really going to be late." Zero finally rebates his grip and let him go. Jude looks at him while he dresses more squinting. He is cute, Jude think, but for me he is always cute. Shakes his head and walked toward the bathroom.

In class, both are struggling to concentrate on the story of professor, but here and there a deliberate touch or sight returns them in only their world. When complete the obligations for the day, they decide to go to lunch. They talk about everything, try to compensate for all the time while they were separated, happy to again have each other.

When they return to the room, Jude could no longer endure than leaned him against the wall and kissed him passionately. Zero shuddered of desire and fear. "Hey, we will not do anything you don't want" Jude is no less frightened, but takes him by the hand and leads him to the bed. Both sit on the bed and take off shirts. Jude moving hand all over his perfect torso, than returned hand to his face and kissed him again. Zero is a little relaxed and put his hands on the Jude back. Both heart was beating like crazy. Both this is the first time. Zero was so far only with women, but this is something quite new. Jude slowly lowered him onto the bed and unbuttoned his jeans. He pulled them down until Zero lift your ass to help him. Then take his too and lay beside him. Every touch is filled with long longing, every kiss with new hopes. Wish torn them, but the Jude slowly drop Zero's boxers. He looked at him quizzically while with one hand pulling down on what he just nodded. Zero erection was like stone, but Jude are not confused. He puts him is mouth and begins to gently circulate on the top, and then the slowly suck. So many times he imagined this but now is a hundred times better. Since so many rush of passion and his erection is now in full swing. Zero quiet moans while putting his hands in his hair. He pulled him up to yourself. Jude right path over his stomach and chest, to the neck and lips. Now Zero took off Jude boxers. Jude hand joints both swollen dick and pulled up and down several times. Both stress of rush of excitement. Jude from table took the condom and lube, and both put to Zero dick. Zero withdraw and comfortably positioned adjacent bed frame and Jude sit in his lap. One time only watch each other. Zero catches with one hand his cock and with other Jews to side and slowly begins to push, while Jude gently sits down. Jude closed his eyes, his pain pair womb up to the moment until it comes to end. Zero passionately kiss him to turn away his thoughts and gently swayed his hips repeatedly until both are accustomed. Then the Jude rely on his hands and begins slowly move up and down. The pain exceeds the pleasure, not what you'd hoped for in his wildest dreams. Jude cum suddenly sprayed them both in the chest and stomach. After a few more jerks Zero cum in Jude too, and he wrapped legs around Zero waist, as if it wants to keep him forever in itself. 

Zero firmly embraced and pulled his knees up as if reading his mind. That stays one more time trapped in a moment of perfection. Jude speak first, "although I don't want to separate, sooner or later we will have something to eat." Zero laughed and kissed him on the neck "Jude, you are hungry now?".  
"I'm always hungry." They both laughed, and finally separated, so go take a shower. Zero stand up first, and over his shoulder asked, "Can you walk or need to carry you?" Jude just laughed, slapped his ass and followed him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why do we always squeezed in this small bed?" Jude asked one evening after a crazy sex. Zero doesn't say anything just laughed and draw him hardert o himself . "You really are a fool" Jude kiss him on the forehead. The beds in the dorm are really small, especially for two people, but if you combine two beds in the house all will understand what is going on. On the other hand, no matter how hard they try not to be loud, not so sure that no one heard them. They didn't talk about it, but trying to behave as before. This been going several months so far, eventually someone will figure out, they don't worry about it too much.

Jude was overjoyed, he had friends again, and one more thing, the love of his life. He knew it long ago. Sometimes he thought that all this will one day end. Although the Zero many times proved him is dedicated one hundred percent, Jude could not help himself. Zero loved women, perhaps one day he will not be enough. You could say that the Jude gay, or maybe not, because the only person he always wanted and loves was Zero. He didn't care how someone will call that.

 

Of course, as every morning, Jude on every way try to put Zero out of bed, but sometimes this is almost impossible mission. What Zero can come up with an excuse, simply unbelievable. Jude tries with laughter, anger, everything, but Zero still somehow manages to get at least a little bit of morning pats.

During the day they go to class, have lunch, and on training. Today they play an important game. The result is all the time pretty equal. Both teams are doing their best. An opponent who kept the Jude, become more aggressive as the game progresses. At one point, hit him with his elbow, Jude fall and hurt his knee. Zero flies to the other side, angry, but Jude took his hand at the last minute. "don't, you will be excluded!". Zero is the last forces refrained, however, while Jude amounts from the field Zero whispered something to him. Jude, despite the pain feels, weak smiled to him.  
Match after that turning in favor of their team. While the team celebrated, Zero rushed to the hospital, through the jersey fails to wear only a jacket. Jude are still waiting for the x-ray. Zero sat down next to him and took his hand. He doesn't care who will see them. And during the x-ray Zero sits beside him. Doctor review footage and says that Jude will have some time to rest the legs, which means he should miss a few games.

Jude see this match visiting therapists. It is hard and painful, but it is becoming easier because Zero is constantly with him. Submitted all good and bad moments. He's patient and don't give in even when it is bad. After a while Jude begins to recover. The doctor allows light training, and both hope to be ready for the final match.

Soon is coming end of the first year and the last game. They were both pretty successfully completed the exams, but this game was the last thing to do before summer vacation. Jude and Zero sat in the locker room with the other guys and listen to the last instructions before the game. Jude was nervous because he's afraid of return to the field. When Zero gave him a look of support, that somewhat calm him. The match was tough, but Jude is well tolerated. Zero not take his eyes off him. At the end the result turned in their favor and once again celebrate the victory. 

Jude in one crazy moment of happiness embraced Zero there in the middle of the field, and Zero kissed him in front of everyone. Both were aware that flashing cell phones from all sides, but they don't care. They sprinted together to the exit, tomorrow would think about it, this is just their night.


	6. Chapter 6

Are not all well received their relationship, but they did not expect that. Having in mind that the summer vacation began, both men returned home. Zero father was especially difficult with this, his only son loves men? What? The first days at home Zero tried to fight whit, but when things eventually became worse, Jude invite him to move in with them. Jude's mother did not mind. If her son is happy, what's wrong with that?  
The city is rumored for a while, but then they get some new stories, left them alone. Jude and Zero are still going to fishing, sometimes in old school playground playing basketball as when they were kids, helped Jude mother when she needed anything. They enjoyed summer vacation, paying no attention to rumors. Sometimes become Zero sisters, and at once house suddenly became noisy. They ordered pizza, watch movies, or go for a swim. No matter how much they both loved Zero's sisters, when they stay alone, only to significantly viewed each other sighed with relief.   
Only their moments no one can take away. It is no longer so much a matter about sex, but intimacy and hath understanding without words. Not once Jude mother finds them how sleeping on the couch after a work or watching TV, squeeze close together.  
After the holidays, they returned again to college. This time they both find work. Work lasted several hours a day, and it was close to dorm, but they managed to align and all other liabilities. In college, no one made a lot of questions about their relationship, simply it was their thing.

Years passed and slowly approached graduation day. Both had several offers from various clubs. They talked about it several times. Which way to go after they finish their education. Jude is still sometimes dream that one day back home in his small town. Zero has always loved the world of sport and everything surrounding it. He dreamed of glory and playing in one of the top NBA teams.

On the day of graduation, both mothers and Zero sisters are coming. Zero father was never reconciled with his son's choice and they simply avoided each other. After the ceremony boys take them to lunch. They talk about everything and anything, and Zero boasts that since all offer finally decided sing for Devil in LA. All looked to the Jude who suddenly seems somewhat nervous. Zero with news surprised him too, but Jude throw a happy smile and says that he has not yet decided. Dinner was held in a relaxed atmosphere. After that, girls go home, and boys stay alone. A few days they need to solve all and go to home too. This will be the last summer before doing serious life. Summer of big decisions. In the evening, as they prepare for sleep Zero aks "Jude, what's wrong?" Jude is aware that Zero knows him best, and know it's time to tell him, " I don't want choose any offers." Zero took his hand, "It doesn't matter, you can do whatever you want". Jude's hand start to shakes, suddenly Zero gets nervous. "I want to get back to our town Zero, I never wanted to be a part of the world of big stars," and finally exhaled deeply.   
"You know what that means?" Zero suddenly leave his hand, no longer nervous than angry.  
"I know," Jude said quietly while looking at the floor. That night none of them speaks nothing and none cann't sleep. Their bodies touch, but seems as someone had dropped an invisible wall between them. 

After that day, everything goes as in an accelerated film. Zero travels to several days to LA to sign the contract. Fascinated by all things that in this few days saw. It is a world in which he had always wanted to live. Jude of that time negotiating a job in a school in their town. He will be a teacher of physical and coach school team. He hopes to work with children to help him to overcome the immense sadness he feels. Although they eventually agreed to maintain a long-distance relationship, Jude knows that it will not work. Calls will eventually thinning, as well as visits, because each of them will be living in two different worlds.  
Summer moves faster than they would like. Although no one mentions the date of separation, among them dragged a cold. Jude see that Zero already with thoughts in LA. He cann't wait for the day of departure.  
On the day of separation, Jude driving him to the airport. For a long time they just watch each other and desperately hugged. Even though none of them not pronounced, they know that sometimes love is not enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Zero didn't know how much he will miss Jude. In fact he knew, but tried to conceal what he could, doing anything just to not choke yourself. All what he had hoped the arrival in the city was better than imagined, but nothing worth without him. In the first time they heard each other every day. Zero tell him enthusiastically every new experience, every success. Jude was happy for him. Once they managed to see him when Jude came for work in LA, but those few hours both were trying to hide any changes they see. And then as time went on, the calls had thinned, just as Jude knew it would be.

On the other hand Jude all his time trying to conduct with children in school. Nothing was difficult for him, and the kids loved him. Jude was patient and caring. He liked to work in the school, his little apartment that is rented, like the city in which he grew up, but none of that actually it is not filled him, although he would never admit that. Perhaps in a sleepless night, only himself.

Time passed and after the calls stopped one day, Jude had seen Zero only on TV when playing a game. Soon, he began to avoid even that, hurt too much.

Zero all his energy directed at achieving the goal that he gave as a child. Become NBA star number one. He was on the right track. The first year was already the best young hope. With world-class athletes went always screaming fans. Men and women threw them under feet. Zero knew occasionally lead to a night one of them, and be comforted himself that it was just sex. 

Jude was eventually used to being alone. Time defuse the pain, at least to the limit of tolerance. He had a colleague at the school which whome occasionally hung out on the lunch or picnic. His mother remarried and he was happy for her. Days turned into months, months into years, one, two ...

From a broken heart nobody dies, at least, most people continue to live some kind of life. True love happens only once in a lifetime, majority of people have no luck to get to know not that one, or so Jude thought that.   
Every memory, even the slightest kept somewhere in the depths of his heart. For a long time it took to get to calm yourself. In his building moved guy that he likes, and they eventually started hanging out, and then go out, while Jude one day asked him to move in with him. Kevin has worked in the bank, he was handsome and a good guy. Jude knew that Kevin loves him. Sometimes he felt guilty because he did not reciprocate the same feelings, but he tried to go back on all other ways.

Sports Illustrated named the 20 sexiest athletes, and Zero was one of them. He isn't only hot, but also one of the best. Zero didn't believe in ties, with a man or a woman. If he particularly liked someone from time to time, come out several times, but at the very indication of something serious, he would give up. Deep down he knew that no one would be even close to the Jude.  
Today Devil play the game in Ohio. Another city, another journey, a match in which he should do his best, because the end of the championship was near.  
Jude this morning traveled to Ohio to meet other school coach. After the business part, colleagues propose dinner and drinks. Then one of them pulled out tickets for the game, to which all processed. In addition to the Jude. Jude stopped something in his throat when he sees who plays, but that would not be disappointed colleagues, somehow barely agrees to go with them. He was happy because the place was not close to the field. Colleagues are happily settled before the game start of the excited chatter, it seems that no one notices how was Jude silent and scared.  
The match has been going on for some time. Jude cann't fail to notice that Zero became really a top basketball player. He believed in him, because it is and let him go. Tt half-time, when players go to the locker room, Zero at one point looked up to the bleacher where Jude sitting. He paused for a moment as if he couldn't believe his eyes, and then smiled and waved. Jude is frozen in place, his heart was beating like crazy. He has a feeling that he could not breathe, then turned on his heel and ran out.


	8. Chapter 8

It all happened so fast, like a blink. Zero for a moment thought that he imagined, but when he saw Jude to flee, he was sure. He ran on the other side from other players, who watched him confused. He knew exactly how to cut way that the Jude should get out. This is not the first time to play in Ohio. It is no longer thought nor to the game, or what will happen next. At the end of a long hallway, finally he saw Jude who fast pace seeks to find a way out, and he ran even faster. Reach him at door and took his hand. Jude tries to get away from the grip of steel, but Zero doesn't let him. Approached him completely close and desperately whispered, "Jude ...".  
Jude whole body shuddered as if he was electrocuted. "Please ..." he just standing in place unable to do anything more. Finally collect wits and turned to him. "The match is still going on, don't you have to go back?" Zero looks at him, and then as if suddenly roused from sleep. "I don't care, I'll be back only if you will promise me to wait for the end, please, Jude?" Looking at him with hope. Jude sighed deeply, then nodded.

Jude return to his place. When guys ask him where he was, he lie that he called home. When re-run on the ground, Zero is trying to concentrate on the game, but Jude constantly feel wearing his gaze. After the game, Jude are greeted with the colleagues and headed for car. One time just sitting, trying to calm himself. He decided however to talk to him. Both deserve that. He left the car and returned to the arena. Zero stands on the spot where he said he would wait. When he see that Jude coming, he smiles from ear to ear "Can we go for a drink?". Jude led him to his car, "I think it will be less conspicuous." Zero follows him without a word.

Coffee shop in which sat was peaceful and quiet, not many guests. Nobody bothers Zero or maybe here no one is interested for basketball. Neither of them not knows how to start a conversation after so many years. "You haven't changed Jude, you're still the most beautiful man I've ever seen" Zero break in one breath in awe looking at him, as if afraid that this does not happen for real. Jude smiled shyly, on what Zero heart melts, about how he just missed that smile. Jude relax and after that they talking about everything and anything. This evening, returning them to the past and the time when they were best friends first and foremost. Zero asks him if he wants to come to his room to sleep, it was late for a long ride home. Jude doesn't mention a boyfriend who was waiting for him at home, but still agrees. Jude would bring them to the hotel. They enter the room. Jude sit on the couch while they Zero went to get a drink.

"Was it worth it?" Jude asks him quietly until Zero provides him a glass. Zero sat down across from him while looking into her eyes, "I'm not sure," he candidly admits. "I don't live alone," Jude finally admits „he is a good man and he loves me, I don't know why I agreed to come here". He feel guilty, even though nothing was done, and he knows why. Revisit opened a wound for which he thought was long healed.

Zero, which is otherwise full of arrogance and self-confidence now does not know what to do or what to say. Jude is the only person in the world from which all his masks are falling one after another. "Are you tired?" He said, just to say something. "Can I take a shower?" Jude said. "Of course, then you get a bed." Jude smiled faintly and walked toward the bathroom. While in the shower again wished he hadn't agreed to come here, but when you go out, sobered up enough to succeed even exchanged words with Zero and went to the room. It's already really late and even though he will not be able to sleep, after a few minutes falling asleep. Zero before sleep starts to ask him whether something needs, but see he's already asleep. One looks at the sleeping man, and felt tired as if the burden of the world on his shoulders. Zero lying on the couch all night and cann't fall asleep. Jude had finally so close, yet so far. Remember the question is it worth it? Something clasped his throat, because he lied. It's never worth as much as Jude. Never. Only toward morning finally overcome by fatigue.

In the morning Jude early wake up, one time trying to remember where it is, though he slept only a few hours. He got up and dressed. He's trying to be as quiet as possible, trying not to wake Zero. He looks at him for a while. Zero put arm over his eyes, across his hips transferred blanket. Jude smiled weakly, Zero looks like a Greek god. Before he goes, he cann't help yourself, simply lie down beside him and buried face in his neck. Zero same second wake up and when he realized what was happening embraced him too. When Zero tries to kiss him, Jude just whispered, "Don't ..." stood up and silently left the apartment. Zero don't even try to keep him, only fall on the couch again.

Jude the next following days trying to get well. I did not deserve this for the second time in his life, he thought. Pain ripped his womb. Kevin is not blind can see that Jude changed after the return. He's trying to pull from him anything but Jude remained silent.

Zero tried to return its obligations. This week, team play one of the last matches of the championship. But he no longer cares. He had scheduled a meeting with a team of lawyers. When he entered the office, immediately said: "I want you to find a painless termination of the contract." People look at him in disbelief. Is someone who is at the peak of his career he wants to throw all the wind? Zero expression on his face is determined and no one doubts that it is deadly serious. On leaving only says "Let me know as soon as possible, thank you."

Today Jude have training with the kids. That it always somewhat relaxed. Kids are honest and more when they are so little right to see which of them is in training for any reason. Jude doesn't make a difference, regardless of does its best to everyone worshiped the same attention. Suddenly the kids starting giggling, and Jude looked across the hall. Zero sat on one chair away from the field and tries not to interfere. Jude says to children let calm down and marched up to him, "What are you doing here?" Zero laughed, "I came to watch the training, but I see that bother you, I'll wait for you over at the coffee shop if that's okay?" Jude agrees just to get rid of him, hoping that by then come up with something clever.

After completing his training, Jude pick up things and headed for the coffee shop. Zero waiting for him in one of the booths and strives to be invisible. Since he grew up in this city, and is well known, it goes a little more difficult. Constantly approached him people who want or autograph or a picture. Jude waved from the door to get out, and led him to his car. He wants to talk to him, and here it is impossible. Jude take them to the house of his mother. Jude let him into the house and bring him drink. 

When he sat across he asked him "Why have you come?" "Right in the head?" Zero laughed, "I like the new Jude", but set a little less confidently, "I lied when you asked me if it was worth. Not ever. " "And now what do you expect from me? To leave everything and go with you? "Jude was angry. Zero looked into his eyes, "That you have to decide, I'll wait."


	9. Chapter 9

If he thought cann't be worse, he was wrong. Jude was torn between his former life, which is so hard to build and love for Zero, which was the same as the first day. Kevin doesn't deserve be left behind, and even less to Jude stay with him out of pity.  
Zero is back in LA. He didn't say that he managed to make a deal with the club should play a few more games to end the season and can go. He didn't want to put pressure on him. Jude had to decide for himself what he wants.

And then one day, Jude cracks. He told Kevin that cann't live with him anymore. He picked up the basics things and moved to his mother for a while.  
Jude didn't talk about it, and mother didn't ask. Jude was like that, they will say when he thought the time had come.

Zero in fact he didn't know what will do if Jude decide to live without him, but he didn't regret a single moment his decision. He loved Jude, even if decides otherwise he will be happy for him.

Today is the last game of Championship. Zero runs on the field last time determined to give his best. It was the least he could do before he leaves. The game ends with Devil's victory and while all the glory, Zero sneak toward the locker room. His shower and dressing is a quick and he headed for his car. At the exit take another look toward the arena. "Hey, superstar, will you just leave like that?" He heard a familiar voice from the gloom. Jude leaned against car and laughing. Zero in a few steps reach him and just hugged him. "I knew that you were coming" he whispered softly and kissed him. Both sit in the Zero car and rushing off to the apartment.

Night brings a complete indulgence. These are the hands, body, mouth... that are familiar with, which are mutually compatible. Sometime before dawn, they both fall asleep completely exhausted. Jude wake up first, laughed when he realized that Zero even in dream holds tightly his hand. Jude caressing wrinkle on his forehead, and he laughed, "Do we have to go somewhere?" Jude is squeezed against him, wanting to prolong this perfect moment at least a little. "We sticky and sweaty, maybe we could take a shower?" Jude laughs. "I don't mind" Zero mumbling while he kiss his neck. "Are not you hungry?" Jude try something else. " It you ask for yourself?" Zero tickled him. "Of course," Jude jumped out of bed and call delivery. They take shower and get dressed, just until delivery arrives. While eating, Zude admiringly looks at Jude. "What," Jude asks. "I always liked to watch the fervor with which you eat". Zero laughed loudly, "Who would have thought that such a quiet man can be a beast at the table and in bed." Jude looked at him askance "Really...".

They are not rushing anywhere. Zero he finally says it terminated his contract with the club, and form today become a free man. "Dont't you miss all this?" Jude asks him wondering. "That's enough, you should go when you're at the top" Zero laughed, "except that I want to start over with you".

Summer slowly turns into autumn, golden and rich. Zero and Jude enjoy on vacation. Soon they moved to a small town on the coast. Both will work in the school. It's nothing glamorous, nor does it more. The most important thing that they are together again. Someone say once ... love always finds a way.


End file.
